


Taste of Victory

by pinotnoirwine



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Drabble, Innuendo, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinotnoirwine/pseuds/pinotnoirwine
Summary: Losing a challenge might mean a threesome. Which order though, determines who tops.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond/James May
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Taste of Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



"I call foul," said May's muffled voice. "It's not fair I'm squashed like this."

Jeremy said unhappily. "I'm blaming my dad's genetics right now." He is crammed into the backseat of a Ford Mondeo with Richard Hammond on top, and James May underneath. 

"You're a cheat," Hammond said, preening for the camera. 

"I won," James says and he's poking Jeremy in the arse with a dick or a gearstick. Jeremy can't flip them, but it's not in the rules that he can't grumble about it. 

Hammond says nothing as, the unfortunate recipient of third place, he slithers down Jeremy's dong.


End file.
